hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Double Date
" " is the thirty-ninth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on August 9, 2012 and received 0.691 million viewers. Plot Loren convinces Nora to join Eddie and Max for Eddie's birthday dinner at Rumour. Chloe uses two tranquilizers and gets very drunk, interrupting the evening the Durans were having with Tates. Gus and Lisa are more worried than ever about Phil. Extended Plot Eddie's waiting for Max to change for the dinner with Nora and Loren. He thanks him for the guitar and they have a moment. To Eddie's surprise, Daphne suddenly comes out of the bathroom, and Eddie finds out that she's singing at the club. Mel stops by Loren's, telling her that the dinner's a date. Mel helps Loren find the perfect shoes. Mel has a plan to take Nora out of the picture when she decides she's not going. Don finds out that some drugs are missing from the break in. He tells Adriana that there was a break in and she looks worried. Adriana calls Phil, while following Don, to inform him about what Don knows. Don finds that whoever broke in was working there. Colorado paid a visit to Phil because he wants to know if the pills don't have trackers? He finds out about Adriana and gets upset. Daphne finds out about Eddie's birthday and the dinner, but not Nora and Loren. Eddie's surprised that Daphne and Max hooked up, which he can tell. Max implies to Eddie again that him and Loren are something more. He warns Eddie not to hurt Loren because she’s not conniving like Chloe, and he doesn’t know how to treat a girl like that. Gus surprises Lisa with flowers, just for fun. She tells him that Phil came by, packed up, and left. Gus isn’t sad about it. Gus and Lisa fight about Phil and how Gus doesn’t trust him. Lisa tells him that she knows where Phil is and Gus wants to know where, promising to bring him home if she tells him. Mel walks in and Gus leaves to collect Phil. Loren tries to convince Nora to go on the dinner, but Mel is trying to convince her to stay. Nora decides to go when Loren tells her it will be easier to make out with Eddie if Nora doesn’t go. Eddie and Max meet Nora and Loren at Rumour. The dinner is going well, Max is telling crazy fan stories. Apparently Nora sent Max and Katy a vile of her tears because a song made her so sad, she could fill it with her tears. Max claims he remembers the letter exactly, and she’s mortified even though he finally admits he can't remember getting it. Chloe is still wallowing. Chloe is totally drugged out. She gets a call from Danny from acting class, finding out about Eddie and Loren at dinner. She decides to go crash their dinner, but Jackie's trying to stop her. Later, she arrives at Rumour looking for Eddie, higher than the Empire State. She barges into their dinner and makes things really awkward. The last key card used was Ellie's and Don's itching for a reason to fire her. Ellie refutes the accusation and accuses someone of using her key card. Don has the cops search her desk. The entire time, Adriana is spying on the scene. Adriana barges in on Phil and Colorado. They decide to frame Ellie. Ellie's angry about the search. Adriana plants the pills in Ellie’s file cabinet, but Don finds her in the middle of it. Mel and Lisa have a very deep, meaningful conversation about their relationship and Lisa and Phil's relationship. Lisa ordered in dinner. Mel tells her that Phil’s not coming back, and Lisa berates her for not giving Phil more chances. Mel brings up Beth as a response. Mel leaves. Gus barges into the meeting with Phil and Colorado. Colorado leaves. Gus knows that Colorado wasn’t there for the kind of business he says he does. He offers Phil a job, starting in the stock room like everybody else. Gus is stalking Colorado, and Colorado finds out. Nora gets a call from Don in the middle of dinner, asking to meet in person, and Nora invites him to dessert, with permission from Max. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Rick Otto as Colorado *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Josie Davis as Daphne Miller *Bradley Dodds as Danny *Arlene Tur as Police Officer Gallery s178.png s181.png s183.png s194.png s195.png s1376.png s1377.png s1379.png s1380.png s1382.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes